


First Kiss

by Spilled_Scarlet_Ink



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Curiosity, First Kiss, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_Scarlet_Ink/pseuds/Spilled_Scarlet_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puzzlement over certain adult actions leads to the boys' own explorations and discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a romance story; although there are romantic actions carried out, they are purely out of curiosity and their relationship is merely fraternal. Their ages are 13/14ish

The evening was still light and warm, the sun setting over the meadow where the Five were camping. Anne and George were taking Timmy for a walk, Julian had gone to collect water and Dick was sitting in the entrance to his tent, reading. 

It wasn't a particularly exciting novel; it wasn't really a novel at all, just an old book of Anne's he'd found, full of fairy tales meant for much younger children. But he wanted to read it, and was secretly enjoying it. He was so engrossed in a story about a handsome prince and his new bride that he didn't notice Julian returning, lugging a bucket filled with water, which he placed near their camping stove. 

"Dick", he said in greeting as he flopped down on the grass next to his brother. "What are you reading?"

"Oh", Dick said, blushing and shutting the cover hastily. "Just... this".

"Fairy stories?" Julian said with a laugh as he took the book from his brother. "I haven't read those since I was so young". 

Together, they flipped through the book, pausing to look at the decorative illustrations. 

"They all have happy endings", Julian noted, looking at a drawing of a beautiful princess swooning in her lover's arms. 

"They're kissing", Dick said, his tone apt with disgust for someone of his age and gender. "Why do adults kiss, Ju? What does it do?"

"I- I don't know", Julian said, thrown by the question. "I don't think it does anything. I suppose they just like doing it. I don't know what it's like, I've never done it". 

"Me neither", Dick admitted. "It's just- it does seem a bit- well, strange". 

Julian nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to the pages, but couldn't take his eyes of the picture, as he found that he liked looking at it. "Julian", Dick said inquisitively, and Julian turned his head so quickly that it hurt his neck, as he had been distracted and not paying attention. 

Without meaning to, the tip of his nose bumped against Dick's and both boys intuitively tilted their heads, so that their lips brushed against the others'. Shock resonated throughout Julian's system as he became aware of the warm sensation of his lips pressed against his brothers'. 

Dick was likewise taken aback, but didn't reject the situation at all; on the contrary, he found it comforting and inviting. However, the sudden shock of it caused him to reel backwards, and he coughed, attempting to breathe, as he realised that he had been holding his breath for the entirety of the kiss. 

Julian turned bright red, his cheeks burning with heat as he gasped, "Dick I'm so sorry, I don't know what made us-"

"Julian don't worry", Dick said with a reassuring smile. "You don't have to apologise- I didn't mean to do it either. It was unexpected, but...not in a bad way. So is that what it's like to kiss someone?", he reflected, drawing his knees up beneath his chin. 

"I suppose so", Julian said, his brow creased in thought. "I found it odd, but nice".

"Me too". 

They inclined their heads again and this kiss was initially as stilted as the first, neither of them knowing what to do as their lips rubbed against the others', their breathing hot and awkward as the tips of their tongues touched. Dick placed a shaking hand in Julian's hair, just as the amorous princess in the illustration was doing to her lover. 

As their mouths moved in harmony, Julian found that the doing so elicited a strange sensation inside of him; he could not name it but welcomed it genially. As the kiss ended, they broke away, panting, and Dick had to lean on Julian's shoulder for support, as he felt suddenly fatigued. 

They sat there, silently, before Dick said, "Maybe we should wait until we're grown up to kiss". 

"I agree", Julian said with a weak smile as he saw Anne and George returning, walking across the field with Timmy bounding playfully at their heels. "For now, we'll leave adult things to the adults".

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the idea of a friend for the prompt "schoolboys' innocence"


End file.
